warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Bienenflügel
Mein Steckbrief *Sternzeichen: Fische *Das kann ich gut: Geschichten schreiben (glaub ich) *Hobbys: reiten, lesen, tauchen, schwimmen, Geschichten schreiben *Lieblingsfarben: dunkelrot, gold *Lieblingsfilme: FantasyFilme, *Lieblingsfächer in der Schule: Deutsch, Sport, Latein *Bruder: Dragonball- Son Goku *Lieblingszahl: 4 (weis auch nicht wieso)^^ *Alter: 13 *Größe: ca. 1,58 m *Aussehen: dunkelbraune Haare, schwarzbraune Augen *Lieblingslieder: Can you feel the Love tonight, Open your eyes to love, Sexy naughty bitchy me, Could this be Love that I feel, we found Love, Breathing, the Last Unicorn, Fly on the Wall, *Spitznamen: Biene (aus dem Wiki), Dingo, Gyros Meine Freunde im Warrior Cats Wiki Ich habe in diesem Wiki viele tolle Freunde gefunden und freue mich sie euch hier Auflisten zu können. Ich drück euch alle, HEGDL eure kleine Biene *Belle 4, als Katze: Rußpelz *Morgentau*, als Katze: Blaustern; meine beste Freundin im Wiki^^ *Eistatze, als Katze: Goldblüte; meine Schwester im RPG *Eisfell, als Katze: Weißpelz *Tigerschweif, als Katze: Brombeerkralle; mein bester Freund im Wiki^^ (mein bcffi) *Honigtau, als Katze: Jayfeather *Buntschweif, als Katze: Feuerstern; meine Schwester im RPG *Leo, als Katze: Buntgesicht *Mondpfote, als Katze: Blattsee; meine Schülerin wenn ich Heilerin bin *Nebelsturm, als Katze: Nebelfuß; meine Schülerin wenn ich Kriegerin bin *Leyley55, als Katze: Sturmpelz *TwoBlade, als Katze: Dunkelstreif *Tüpfelherz oder Ekliss, als Katze: Tüpfelblatt; die Deuterin 8Für Biene.png|von Honigtau^^ Bienenflügel.png|von Mondpfote^^ Für Biene.png|von Leo^^ von Wolfsmond :).png|Von Wolfsmond :) Bienenflügel5.png|Von Eisblüte(tatze) ^^ Datei:Für_Biene_von_Gewitter.png|Für dich ^^ von Gewitterherz *Schleierrose, als Katze: Lichtherz *Wolfsmond, als Katze: Silberfluss; meine 2. Beste Freundin im Wiki^^ *Eichhornschweif 2012, als Katze: Sandsturm *Habichtfrost, als Katze: Tigerheart *Sonnensturm, als Katze: Löwenherz *Löwenstern, als Katze: Borkenpelz *Knospenherz, als Katze: Rabenpfote *Grasfell, als Katze: Graustreif *Orchideenblüte, als Katze: Weißpfote *Bijoutail, als Katze: Sturmwind *Schneepelz, als Katze: Poppyfrost *Nussherz, als Katze: Dawnpelt *Gänseblumnase, als Katze: Hollyleaf *Kieselflamme, als Katze: Farnpelz *Wolfsfell, als Katze: Federschweif *Gewitterherz, als Katze: Ampferschweif *Weißpelz, als Katze: Cinderheart *Smaragdauge, als Katze: Glanzfell Bienenflügel Bienenflügel ist eine schöne, goldene Kätzin mit smaragdgrünen Augen und einen buschigen Schweif. Sie lebt mit ihren Clangefährten im Lichtclan und erlebt viele Abenteuer mit ihren Freunden. Sie bleibt stets ruhig und hat immer eine Lösung. Sie war für kurze Zeit Heilerin, doch dann verliebte sie sich in Kupferschweif und wurde Kriegerin. Eigentlich war sie immer gerne Heilerin, aber sie wusste, dass sie dann keinen Gefährten haben durfte. Ihre Wiedergeburt ist Bienenflug, die im Flammenclan lebt. *Mutter: Wasserfall- helle, blaugraue Kätzin mit wasserblauen Augen *Vater: Sonnenstrahl- orange- goldener Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen *Schwester: Blütenherz- rot- weiße Kätzin mit gelben Augen *Nichten: Sonnenlicht- gelb- weiße Kätzin mit gelben Augen, Ahornlicht- hellbraun- weiße Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen *Gefährte: Kupferschweif- dunkler, goldbrauner Kater mit grünen Augen *Töchter: Fuchsschweif- dunkelrote Kätzin mit einem buschigen Schweif und grünen Augen, Aprikosenfell- helle, orangefarbene Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Ihre beste Freundin ist Sandblüte und ihr bester Freund ist Brombeerstrauch (Kupferschweif). (danke, Smaragdauge) gelesene Warrior Cats Bücher Staffel 1: *In die Wildnis *Feuer und Eis *Geheimnis des Waldes *Vor dem Sturm *Gefährliche Spuren *Stunde der Finsternis Special Adventures: *Feuersterns Mission *Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Staffel 2: *Mitternacht (Buch) *Mondschein *Morgenröte *Sternenglanz *Dämmerung *Sonnenuntergang Staffel 3: folgt Die Welt der Clans: *Das Gesetz der Krieger Mangas: * Graustreif und Millie * Tigerstern und Sasha 'Lieblingskatzen' *Eichhornschweif, du bist die beste 2. Anführerin! *Blattsee, ich fand dich als Heilerin einfach Super, das mit Krähenfeder tut mir sooo leid *Brombeerkralle (Bramblestar), du folgst immer deinem Herzen, für mich warst du immer treu *Cinderheart, man muss nicht etwas besonderes sein um zu lieben *Jayfeather, bester Heiler! *Half Moon, ihr habt so gut zusammen gepasst und ich hoffe ihr seht euch wieder *Honeyfern, ich hab geweint als du gestorben bist ;( *Lichtherz du bist immer noch schön! *Echoklang Wow, du bist so hübsch und klug! *Mottenflügel, du lügst einfach nie 'Hasskatzen' *Habichtfrost du bist zu einem Monster geworden *Aschenpelz ich hasse dich! ( sosehr wie man eine Katze nur hassen kann) *Nachtwolke du bist immer eifersüchtig auf Blattsee, gut dass du den Windclan zusammen mit deinem hässlichen Sohn verlässt! *Breezepelt Ars**lo**!!! *Dunkelstreif du bist so ein Idiot *Geißel Mörder! *Moorkralle du Veräter! *Braunstern du bist so ein dummer Fellball *Wolkenschweif Du Idiot vernachlässigst meine Lichtherz *Haselhuhn der Name passt überhaupt nicht zu einer Katze und du hast einfach so drei Junge im Stich gelassen! *Minka (NP) du verliebst dich in einen Kater der eine Gefährtin hat und hast immer Angst! Lieblingskatzen aus den Clans * aus dem Donnerclan: Eichhornschweif * aus dem Schattenclan: Rostfell, Bernsteinpelz * aus dem Windclan: Krähenfeder, Hellschweif * aus dem Flussclan: Mottenflügel, Nebelfuß, Federschweif *aus dem Wolkenclan: Echoklang, Blattstern, Bienenwolke, Minzpfote *Streuner: Sasha *Stamm des eilenden Wassers: Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt *Sternenclan: Tüpfelblatt, Blaustern *Wald der Finsternis: Mapleshade *Ancients: Half Moon *Hauskätzchen: Prinzessin *Einzelläufer: Rabenpfote *alter Wolkenclan: Frostkralle, Mausezahn *Blutclan: Violet thumb|Bernsteinpelz Lieblingscouples *Eichhornschweif und Brombeerkralle *Blattsee und Krähenfeder *Sandsturm und Feuerstern *Jayfeather und Half Moon *Cinderheart und Lionblaze *Dovewing und Tigerheart Meine Lieblingstiere Katzen, Pferde, Geparden, Nebelparder, Hunde, Wölfe, Einhörner